norwichpubsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ketts Tavern
The Ketts Tavern was a public house in Norwich, Norfolk, situated at 29 Ketts Hill in the Spitalfields area of the city. It closed in 2015, despite calls for people to take it over. History The pub is a late 16th Century pub with oak beamed ceiling and original fireplaces. In 1890 the landlord, Joseph Goreham, also kept a shop at No. 45 Kett's Hill. He had been landlord since October 1881, and served until October 1895. He was probably a close relative of Geoffrey Goreham, who also lived just off Kett's Hill, in Ladbroke Place. The nickname "Old Bill" derives from the sometime Police sub-station, a little way down the hill, opposite the roundabout. There were 3 different landlords during the period 1968 to 1991. The second seems to have served only two years (or less) i.e. 1976 to 1978. Indeed Watney's closed the pub for a period from 15th June 1976. It was probably after that (short?) period that the name Old Bill was used; and from sometime in 1978 the current name. The pub became a free house when one or other of those names was adopted. 21st century The pub was refurbished in May 2000; and in June new landlords, Kevin and Dawn Hopkins, also the new owners, took over. Norwich & Norfolk CAMRA's "Branch Pub of the Year" for 2002. Listed in the 2004 CAMRA Good Beer Guide and the 2005 Good Pub Guide. The major re-furbishment in May 2000 probably included the erection of the conservatory add-on. This is furnished with brightly coloured sofas and chairs, creating a modern "cafe bar" feel; and is described by the pub as its Conservatory Coffee House and Bar. (& see below). , run by Mr Albert Mace.]]In December 2003 Adrian Hennessy found 4 to 5 real ales on offer. Norfolk Nips in December 2008 advertised up to 8 ales, sourced locally and regionally. There are regular, seasonal beer festivals - featuring many more beers than the usual range. Evenings see 'authentic' curries served, in addition to a wide range of bar meals; plus Sunday roast lunches - again (like the curries) 'sourced locally'. October 2009 advert says food is served 'all day every day'. From November 2008 the Conservatory Coffee House has opened at 8.30 a.m. and serves a breakfast menu. This facility was probably still available for private hire; including a buffet service. There was a pool table and rear garden. Listed in the Woodforde's Pub Guide, June 2009. Likewise in 2011. Kevin and Dawn Hopkins were back in charge by October 2009. Less than a year later, the family have created their own brewery, principally to supply this pub and its companion, The Rose at Queen's Road by City Road. The brewery is called The Norwich Bear Brewing Co. The pub has signed a popular 'London' DJ, Paul Wellings, for a weekly Saturday night in 2014; subject to a 3-month trial. Paul is currently living locally, and is a regular customer. Virtuoso In 2014, the pub was named Virtuoso. The large beamed pub with a garden and conservatory restaurant serving modern food from the smoke oven. Multiple large screens are in use whenever Norwich are playing. About 20 'craft' beers plus five or six real ales (listed on screens over the bar) plus a huge selection of foreign bottled beers, including the likes of Nogne and Mikkeller, as well as Belgian and US favourites. Closure Calls have been made to save the old Kett’s Tavern, with a bid from Norwich and Norfolk Campaign for Real Ale (Camra) to list the building as an Asset of Community Value. A photographic record c. 1912 can be found in : STANDLEY, Philip : Norwich - in old postcards, Volume 2, page 99. Also in STANDLEY, Philip : In and around Norwich, page 38. Photos also appear on pages 11 and 15 of ASH, Mary (Ed.) : Memories of Thorpe Hamlet. Category:Thorpe Hamlet Category:Closed 2015 Category:Closed pubs Category:Real ale pubs